Sea of roses
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Roses prove that the appearances deceive... therefore, every rose has thorns. Yaoi. Deathmask X Afrodite.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya is not my property. This text doesn't have any financial earning. Just for fun. **

**Parental advisory: this fanfiction's content has some violent and homossexual scenes; not proper for people who has 16 or under.**

Sea of roses

The eyes stood on the roses. They observed this peculiarity because they were exactly like himself. Beautiful flowers, and in appearance also delicate ones, but just one mistake... and a thorn could hurt those who touch them.

They grew up by themselves, without bigger care or attention. They only _grew up_, and kept in that way. They were his plants... his greatest symbol, and only there, in the twelvth temple, they could live in so much peace.

Steps have broken the silence suddently. The swede turned the face, to watch that man who he knew so well.

- Making philosofies about your roses again, my beautiful Abadon?

- Oh... not exactly. Meditating would be the most correct word. And please, my beautiful Cesare... don't call me Abadon. Someone can hear you...

- So, does my beautiful Afrodite have secret identity?

- In a certain way, yes. At the same time, you don't like to reveal yourself to other ones, my beautiful Deathmask.

Cesare was a tall. brunet and uncommon man. Abadon, in other way, was pale and in a soft shape. However, who thought he was delicate in spirit could commit a mistake. He was just a rose: pretty in appearance, but a thorn could raise.

The brunet went to the blond one in strong steps. He took the partner by his waist and said, quite near his face:

- Why is "Abadon" your name? It is a Greek word, and you were not born here.

- Because, according to the Bible, Abadon is the Angel of Destruction. And perhaps my family already foresaw this peculiarity on me, still in an early age...

- Perfect - exclamed the Italian, surpirsed - You are exactly this. But so, why do you use the "Afrodite" nickname?

- We can say the Greek goddess was also a kind of "Angel of Destruction". She knew well how to manipulate her own beauty in the name of a cause. And you, Cesare? Why do you have this name?

- You know... it is obvious. The men are divided in dominant and dominated ones. The Roman emperors took part in one of the most powerful orders of the world... and my family admired them so much. There's still the fact that the man who inspired Maquiavel to write "The Prince" also had this name.

- Cesare Borgia... I see! "The end justifies the means"! Isn't it true?

- This is the justice principle in effect; all of us follow it, wanting or not. 

Splitting their boties for a while, the brunet took a skull which he kept behind his back, and was still hiding with one of his hands.

- It's the strenght, my dear Afrodite... the ancient owner of this skull fell down because of it.

- Hum... is this one of those you keep in your sacred temple, Cesare?

- Yes. We shall drink in honour of what remained of him, my Angel of Destruction! The enemies' intelligence passes to us if we use their skulls as calyx!

The blond smiled, interested in the idea.

- What a good thing, my beautiful Cesare. So, toast! Wait here. I'll bring the drink.

The cancerian sat down on a chair near the porch which were covered with white roses. He has been bringing heads at his temple, as a symbol of his brutality... and his friend has been keeping roses, as a sign that the appearences always deceive.

It didn't pass so much time to the swede arrive with the white wine bottle. Both accomodated themselves and Cesare intended really to use the skull to drink.

- You won't do it in fact, will you? - asked Abadon in a mysterious way, taking another recipient (but made of crystal) to enjoy the beverage.

- Don't you believe I can do it?

- Yes, I do. But leave him alone... the Death is good to prove the power, but it would be better to leave the rests.

With a half-smile raising in his thin lips, the Cancer Saint took the bottle in a while in his hands, and observed it.

- I know, my beautiful Afrodite, what I desire to use to enjoy the wine...

- What...?

Cesare got closer to Abadon's blushing lips, and told in a smooth whisper:

- Your mouth... my Angel of Destruction...

The piscian agreed with a head signal, and then said:

- You know I'd never be capable to deny myself for you...

Without stop looking at him, Afrodite spilt a little content of the calyx in his own mouth, and taking the partner's nape with the right hand, closed both the mouths and slowly spread out the alcoholic beverage. The Italian penetrated the Swede's mouth with his tongue, to feel better the peculiar taste of the white wine... and the peculiar taste of the Abadon's love.

When they could perceive, both the mercenaries were in a very ardent kiss. The white Afrodite's arms involved the tan torso of Deathmask, and the two bodies, appearently so different, joined the equal and so ambitious souls.

It didn't pass so much time to the Swede arrive with the white wine bottle. Both of them accomodated themselves and Cesare intended to really use the skull to drink.

- You won't do it in fact, will you? - asked Abadon in a mysterious way, taking another recipient (but made of crystal) to enjoy the beverage.

- Don't you believe I can do it?

- Yes, I do. But leave him alone... the Death is good to prove the power, but it would be better to leave the rests.

With a half-smile raising in his thin lips, the Cancer Saint took the bottle in a while in his hands, and observed it.

- I know, my beautiful Afrodite, what I desire to use to enjoy the wine...

- What...?

Cesare got closer to Abadon's blushing lips, and told in a smooth whisper:

- Your mouth... my Angel of Destruction...

The piscian agreed with a head signal, and then said:

- You know I'd never be capable to deny myself for you...

Without stop looking at him, Afrodite spilt a little content of the calyx in his own mouth, and taking the partner's nape with the right hand, closed both the mouths and slowly spread out the alcoholic beverage. The Italian penetrated the Swede's mouth with his tongue, to feel better the peculiar taste of the white wine... and the peculiar taste of the Abadon's love.

When they could perceive, both the mercenaries were in a very ardent kiss. The white Afrodite's arms involved the tan torso of Deathmask, and the two bodies, appearently so different, joined the equal and ambitious souls.

The strong fingers of the Italian entangled through the golden hair of the Swede, while the kiss became deeper and deeper. Both were like imans, and just the needing of breathing made the kiss be interrupted.

- Then...? Did my Cesare appreciate the calyx? 

- Gosh, Abadon, you're endeed an angel... but a terrible angel!

Cesare seemed to be highly affected by the caress made with the lover. His legs got weak (it was a great luck for him to be seated), and his eyes were full of admiration and desire by the man who was with him.

- Wait here - said the blond to the partner - I will be back soon.

The cancerian observed with attention each fancy and straight step made by Afrodite in the half-light. After the kiss, the Swede's lips seemed blusher... and more tasteful at the same time.

- It's curious... - Deathmask got himself thinking - Since he arrived here, there's something singular in his personality. At a first sight the most people thought that his beauty would be an obstacle to the hard function of Knight, but he proved to everyone what he was capable of. His terrible power isn't measured by other's expectations.

Still as an apprentice, Abadon preferred not to identify himself by the real name; just as "Afrodite". Quiet and calculist, he didn't costume to talk to general people. Cesare repaired in his characteristics, and saw that if he'd give respect to him, would be well received. With the time, the piscian started to trust him and found out that they shared the same ambitions.

Before they could perceive, they were making malicious plots together. Just the trustness could be a guarantee to them, because if one of them break the silence, both would be denounced to the major authorities of the Sanctuary, and much probably dead. Right after they were sacred Knights, however, the Great Pope revealed an obscure side of hiself. Revelation, identity: that man behind the priest's clothing was Gemini Saga, transformed in hate, perversion and evilness. Abadon and Cesare, or still Afrodite and Deathmask, were the chosen ones to keep the secret of the pretended Pope.

- Cruel or not, he is the Strenght - the cancerian spoke with himself - It doesn't matter if is Saga, Athena or any other person: the strongest has the Reason in his hands!

- Neither all people understand us, isn't it? - the Swede suddently appeared - They call us of the worse things, but I have a certain comprehension about them. The moralism still dims their minds. Anyway, the advantage is ours...

- Oh, here you are! Where were you, my beautiful Abadon?

- I gave a good end to the skull you brought me as a gift... - and after he showed the same, without the maxilar.

- "To be or not to be, that is the question!", my beautiful Afrodite!

- I prefer another sentence: "Drink and eat, therefore tomorrow we shall die". This is the true answer to your last question.

While telling that things, the piscian filled the bottom of the skull with white wine, caring for not leave the beverage goes out through the holes which anciently had the eyes inside.

- Did you change your mind, Angel? - Asked Cesare, curving one of his eye brows.

Without answering, the blond Knight just repeated the end of his last sentence:

- "...therefore tomorrow we shall die" - and drank all the liquid, not without look at Deathmask's eyes.

- Hum... - declared Cesare, with perplexity - For someone who didn't want to use the other's rests...

- We can say that the body isn't the soul. Poor man, the ancient owner of this skull! However, these bones aren't _him_ properly. Then, it doesn't matter... 

The Italian stood up and went to his lover, closing both the bodies another time:

- So, is with you the "Carpe Diem"? Let's go then! Enjoy!

- Enjoy, my beautiful Cesare... delight the night which passes through our eyes!

Both kissed each other once again, before finally going to Afrodite's bedroom. Or Abadon, anyway. The important thing wasn't exactly the name, but... but the fact that the Swede brought Cesare in warmth and pain... in light and rough texture at the same time... in flower and thorn... in a true sea of roses.

THE END

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hi. I'm Brazilian and this is one of my fanfictions, translated from Portuguese to English. I'm sorry if my English is not that well, or if I made so much mistakes in this text._

Thank you so much for the attention. 


End file.
